joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Milo.exe
Milo.exe=300px|thumb|-|Murphiles=300px|thumb|-|The Jinx=350px|thumb Summary Milo.exe is the true reason why everything goes wrong around the murphy family. It's real name is The Jinx and it is the physical manifestation of murphy's law, it controls what goes wrong and when it goes wrong. it does this to kill people via bad luck because if they die by his chain reaction then he gets their souls. while it almost always just appears as an evil milo it can appear as other avatars such murphiles Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 7-B, High 3-A hax | At least 5-B, High 3-A hax | Low 2-C Name: Milo.exe | murphiles |'' Jinx'' Origin: Unknown Gender: genderless, goes by male pronouns Age: multiple universes old Classification: '''manifestation of bad luck, the murphy family curse, luck demon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, immortality (types 1, 2, 4, 5, 6 and 9), Self-Sustenance (all 3 types), Non-Physical Interaction, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (unlike normal milo murphy, milo.exe can fully control it), teleportation, hammerspace, Disaster manipulation, Soul manipulation (absorbs souls for power), Durability Negation (his disasters can kill you regardless of your tier) Immortality Negation (types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Regeneration Nullification (mid-godly) | all previous abilities, flight, Energy Projection, chaos manipulation, fate manipulation (if you survive a disaster made by murphiles you'll be fated to die in the next), power nullification (marked for death overrides hax that could counter it like fate manipulation resistance or plot manipulation) | all previous abilities except type 4, 6 and 9 immortality, Abstract Existence (type 3), Cosmic Awareness, Pocket Reality Manipulation, object creation, explosion manipulation and reality warping Attack Potency: 9-B physically (can rip people's heads off casually), varies via Disasters (can cause meteors to strike which vary in size) | at least 5-B (should be comparable to durability) | Low 2-C (Caused the big bang) Speed: Subsonic | Sub-Relativistic | infinite Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class Z | Infinite Striking Strength: '9-B | 5-B | unknown, ''The Jinx never fights hand to hand 'Durability: ' at least 9-B | at least 5-B (he blew up an entire planet with a meteor and came out without any damage) | low 2-C (tanked the big bang after causing it) '''Stamina: infinite Range: '''Standard melee range physically, unknown with disasters, teleportation has universal range | same as before | Universal+ '''Standard Equipment: unnesisary due to hammerspace Intelligence: unknown, likely extremely high (knows how to make all of the bad luck seem like a passive thing so that the murphy family never questions it) | unknown, but higher then in base | Nigh-Omniscient (he knows everything that is happening and has happened but doesn't know the future) Weaknesses: none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Murphy's law (causes everything around his opponent to go wrong and collapse on top of them or try to kill them in other ways. everything under the effect of murphy's law negates durability, immortality and regeneration) * Extinction (Summons meteors to crash on the opponent) * Marked for death (if you are hit by any attack made by murphiles or Jinx and survive you'll be fated to die by his next attack. even so much as a scratch is enough) * ''MY WORLD ''(a pocket dimension created by'' Jinx''. in it he can create things from thin air. he usually uses this to create cityscapes for more things to go wrong in. but he can actually create whatever he wants in it) keys: Milo.exe | murphiles | The Jinx Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yellowpig10's profiles Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Immortality Negation Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Fate Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Boredomverse characters